


No es que no pueda pedir disculpas, pero preferiría no hacerlo

by Hisue



Category: The Autorithy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene un reproche en la punta de la lengua. Algo que suena a “y tú no estabas allí, y no puedes venir a cuestionarme”. Se lo traga porque se supone que es la parte madura de la relación</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es que no pueda pedir disculpas, pero preferiría no hacerlo

**Author's Note:**

> Éste lo hice junto a los otros dos fics de TA ya publicados, pero olvidé subiro XD.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Catorce, quince?

Midnighter pregunta y Apollo se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que siete, en realidad- intenta bromear, pero la mirada de Midnighter le advierte que no vaya por ese camino.

-Puede tener los años que ella quiera- dice. No sabe que más decir. Jenny ya no es su pequeña hija, es lo único cierto-. Hizo lo que debía hacer, Mid.

Tiene un reproche en la punta de la lengua. Algo que suena a “y tú no estabas allí, y no puedes venir a cuestionarme”. Se lo traga porque se supone que es la parte madura de la relación. También porque Jenny le amenazó. No quería más peleas. Quería a sus dos padres juntos, y no admitía discusiones. Pero intentarlo, volver a mirar a Midnighter como antes, resultaba un poco difícil.

-Y fuma.

Midnighter bufa. Jenny se parece mucho a la antigua Jenny, más de lo que desearía. Igual de mandona, igual de intransigente, con la misma aficción a los cigarros. Juraría que la criaron para ser un poco más amable.

-Sigue siendo una bebe.

Mira a Apollo. Se le hace difícil sostener su mirada más de cinco segundos. Aún luce decepcionado, a pesar de ya conocer todas las circunstancias. Estos días han sido incómodos. Tanto, que preferiría regresar a patear traseros alienígenas que entrar al cuarto que sigue compartiendo con Apollo. Probó ir a dormir a una de las miles de habitaciones del Transporte, pero Jenny le miraba desde una esquina, y sabía que obtendría más que unos golpes si no se buscaba los cojones y entraba al cuarto. Desde allí, se la habían arreglado para dormir uno en el sofá y otro en la cama, y hablar lo menos posible. Sólo cuando el tema era Jenny o el mundo, podían llevarlo en paz.

Por costumbre, le quita el cigarro a Jenny cuando viene a dar las buenas noches.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de noche?- pregunta Apollo.

-En América, lo es. Puedo sentirlo. Descansa, papi Apollo. Papá Midnighter.

Los besa a ambos y saca otro cigarro que Apollo se encarga de quitarle.

-Vamos, dejen eso. Saben que puedo traer más.

Midnighter le revuleve el pelo y le da un empujón amistoso y cuando ella se aleja, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho por la repentina tentación de hacer lo mismo con Apollo. Las cosas que extrañaba de él, y en las que era fácil no pensar mientras luchaba en las calles, le golpean con fuerza. Desde el halo dorado que se cernía en su cuerpo por las mañanas, hasta las series dramáticas que seguía empeñado en ver.

-Podemos hacer dos cosas- dijo, cuando entraron al cuarto-. Uno, seguir evitándonos y pasarla de lo peor cuando estemos aquí, o dos, regresar a lo de antes.

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme disculpas?- Apollo no parece sorprendido. Le conoce bien, sabe que no es lo suyo disculparse. Niega con la cabeza y habla en una voz tan baja que los sentidos súper desarrolados de Midnighter alcanzan apenas para escucharle. Suena a “si no... parte madura de la relación... le prometí a Jenny”, que toma como un “acepto la opción dos”. Duerme en la cama, esa noche, y amanece desnudo y con arañazos algo más profundos que los que recuerda, cardenales morados que empiezan a curarse y quemaduras rojizas. Supone que Apollo estaba un poco más molesto de lo que decía estar, pero sonríe igual, mirando el brillo dorado que baña la piel de su compañero.


End file.
